ZOFRA
by Miss.Pupitre - Anil
Summary: Zen, obsédé, frustré, rance ou amoureux ? Shigaraki ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus, surtout lorsque Dabi venait le toucher, lui parler, l'obséder. Il était tout et rien à la fois. Il n'en était qu'un et cinq en même temps. Il était Z.O.F.R.A, lorsque Dabi le prenait dans ses bras. [Joyeux anniversaire Zofra !]


JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ZOFRA !

Je crois que vous l'avez compris, ce OS est dédié à Zofra et son amour pour Dabi xD Elle m'a fortement incité à écrire sur ce couple après avoir lu le chapitre deux de mon recueil d'été (Chaleur d'été, si jamais ça vous intéresse ) ) et je n'ai pas pu résister xD Je le trouve moins bon au niveau du caractère de Shigaraki que Chaleur d'été mais j'espère que vous aimerez ! Et surtout, que ça te plaira, Zofra !

Merci à Momo (**Moira-chan**) d'avoir corrigé ce texte.

**Warning : masturbation masculine, relation homosexuelle masculine explicite, pensées suicidaires, pulsions meurtrières, ce texte est MALSAIN ! (la seule chose que je peux vous assurer, c'est que niveau consentement, c'est safe) Si vous êtes mal à l'aise avec un ou plusieurs de ces thèmes, ne lisez pas, s'il vous plaît.**

* * *

C'est arrivé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ni baisers, ni caresses, ni mots doux. Non, il n'y a rien de tout ça entre eux, juste une main qui masturbe leurs membres bienheureux. Lui détient l'autorité, l'autre est son subordonné. C'est leur seul lien, en dehors de sa main. Ça en aurait excité plus d'un. Pas Shigaraki

Non, son intérêt est tout autre. Le plaisir de Shigaraki grossit lorsqu'il y a un interdit et ça, Dabi l'a bien compris. Tous deux assis sur un lit, Dabi complètement dénudé et lui à moitié habillé, il les masturbe. Shigaraki n'a pas le droit de le toucher, il ne peut que subir et souffrir. S'il osait ne serait-ce qu'à peine l'effleurer, Dabi disparaitrait, et ça, ça remue quelque chose en lui. Ça lui donne envie de se gratter et son membre pulse. L'autre aime le frustrer.

Dabi le tourmente et son plaisir augmente, ce plaisir sauvage qui lui tiraille les entrailles. Son souffle se fait plus saccadé et son visage commence à rosir. Dabi l'a remarqué, son petit sourire ne pouvant le tromper. Ça le frustre. Il va lui faire ravaler son rictus. Là, il n'aurait qu'à déposer le bout de ses doigts sur son bras et il le réduirait à néant, mettant fin à son tourment.

L'index, en premier. Il glisse sur sa peau cabossée et sombre, sa chair à l'air nécrosé. Le majeur, en deuxième. Serait-ce aussi amusant de se masturber dans ses cendres ? Son désir augmente et son membre enfle. L'annulaire, en troisième. Doigt qui porte l'alliance. Ils ne sont pas tendres, ils ne font que combler une carence. Shigaraki en est persuadé car, après tout, seul Dabi arrive à l'apaiser. Il pose un pied hors de sa folie pour mieux s'y replonger. L'auriculaire en quatrième, qui fait couler le sang de son amant. S'il ne peut pas se gratter lui, il ne va pas se gêner pour se défouler sur Dabi. Son membre tressaute et un petit gémissement lui échappe. Dabi a fait chauffer ses doigts, torturant son pauvre gland. Plus que le pouce et il le réduira en poussière. Ejaculer n'a plus aucune importance, désormais. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est l'annihiler.

« Laisse-toi faire. »

Un seul regard. Dabi n'a besoin que d'un seul regard et d'un grognement pour lui faire lâcher prise. Sa volonté lui est soumise. Frustrer, attiser et exploser, c'est sa méthode et elle fonctionne. Ce regard bleu, qui le fait frissonner, l'hypnotise. Vif et intense, à l'image de ses flammes.

Dabi aussi peut le transformer en poussière, ses flammes n'ont qu'à lécher sa chair. Finalement, ils ont bien un point commun. Cette pensée fait remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne tandis qu'il abandonne. Son amant grogne et Shigaraki glisse loin de son quotidien monotone. Il se plonge dans ses pensées et coule dans sa névrose. S'immoler… ça donnerait un spectacle grandiose. Il est sûr que, de là haut, ses morts lui pardonneraient ses tords.

Est-ce qu'il souffrirait ? Aurait-il le temps de sentir l'odeur de sa chair brûlée avant d'étouffer ? De ressentir sa corps cramer ? Ce serait un bon moyen d'expier ses péchés, de se faire pardonner. Il a envie de se gratter à en saigner. Ce gars l'obsède et il perd pieds.

Son rire cassé résonne et son amant grogne. Il n'y a que Dabi qui puisse le lui arracher. Ils n'en ont plus pour très longtemps, tous deux en sont conscients. Éjaculer, il n'y arrive désormais plus qu'avec lui.


End file.
